


Lost Times

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (maniacal laughter here) what am I doing with my life?, Lauriam learns a lesson in guilt, Strelitzia (mentioned?), Ven's such an emotional bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: No matter what the future says...don't let this be the endroll of our life...





	Lost Times

  
  
"So~...Has anyone heard of Strelitzia?" The room went stone-cold, the name itself striking enough fear in my heart to stall my brain five seconds too late.

"W-...why yes, of course. It's the scientific name for the bird-of-paradise, a rather exquisite flower if I say so myself. I was wondering if—"

"-Why this was, you know, a certain _someone_?" Pages were briskly turned, a familiar rulebook tossed to the middle of the table like crude evidence, the Master's delicate hand in turn for the name written within.

"I was wondering why you never took it out of your room. Pretty strange, huh?"  
_Damn it..._

 

 

Before I could even voice my reason, Ephemer rose from his chair, practically avoiding my gaze.  
"Lauriam, is this someone we're supposed to know?"  
If she was here, would she be sneering in my ear right now?  
That after all this time, we were one Leader short?

I could barely choke my words out, already pitted to the corner by my so-called allies, crossing glances with the one who sat silently by.  
No... _devastated_ seems to be a better word to describe the betrayal dirtying his eyes, a crystal blue who saw the filthy reality we all shamefully ignored.

  
Before the traitorous rumors were strewn about, I never wanted anyone to throw their lives away so carelessly, even for the hearts undamaged and innocent of the crimes Lux carried with them.

 

 

Even when we were stained with the guilt of our past doings, he saw a precious light hidden under the rubble, the purity of an untainted friendship.  
The news right now were shaking the boundaries before us, and seeing those eyes dragged me down an unredeemable abyss by the second.

Seeing him cry like that...I can barely hold the sight by...

 

  
"I've only heard so much about her...even Master Ava saw potential in her." Slow and steady, the only tempo I could muster to win over their hearts.  
"Even to a valiant Keyblade wielder like us, we all have our faults. And Strelitzia was a grave example for the Dandelions, for all of us as a matter of fact."

Before I could breathe, the tension blanketed the air, theories and speculations brewing about their contemplative minds.  
Even for the imagination, the shimmering innocence was becoming soiled before me, threatening to spill upon the floor.

"What did she do?"  
That was the tipping point, battling the scale of my sanity.

 

"It was a simple exchange between our Chirithies. Nothing too harmful, mind you."  
"Are you s—"  
"Of course, honest to the Fortellers above! She threatened to reveal her role to a lowly wielder, surely breaking the rules we followed up until now. It was a risk I was unwilling to see play through."

It was a simple clause, but the threads began to unravel behind the scenes.  
"I had good intentions...I simply advised her to step down from such a detrimental role before a major blunder were to happen. Because of me, look at how far we've come..."

 

  
Before I knew it, fate was turned to my favor for the majority, sealing the white lie in stone for a—

  
_"...Why are you lying?"_  
The versatile atmosphere died slightly as all eyes were turned the ones rimmed red, holding back the dam of tears with every fiber of his being; _"I heard those lies before...something bad happened, didn't it?"_

It was a hard factor to consider...for such a heart of gold, the years of insults and ignorance has tarnished such a jewel to the core.

"How can you be sure?" Skuld tried to counsel him, but clearly to no avail.  
_"If she's a Dandelion, we should've met her by now...but that didn't happen."_  
"Who knows? You know how busy we've been, so there's no telling if we met her or not."

 

They still seemed optimistic, but the blonde kept gravitating his gaze towards me, festering the cracks that continue to grow in my heart.

_"I know...but Lauriam, it doesn't sound right...-I know! I know something happened, but why aren't you telling us!?"_ His nails barely scratched the oak gloss, his face turning beet-red from a slew of emotions; _"You're supposed to be our best friends...we need to tell each other everything...right?"_

  
_Best friends..._ a thousand times before and a thousand times more, it held such an intriguing spell over me.  
Whenever an unused smile graced his lips, it just lights up the room.  
When he's holed up from the sunshine, you just want to wipe that frown off his face no matter how hard it sticks.  
If he wants to laugh, we laugh _with_ him, not against.

 

The life of a warrior should leave the past he holds onto, our treacherous home left behind the land covered in dust and now-ancient Keyblades.

Even so...it may crumble the castle we built after all...

"Ven...of course we're friends. I will never stress this enough how much we care about you." As a simple remedy, I stretched over to hold his shoulder, confidence reigning once more, "As Dandelions and Union Leaders, we will never hold anything against each other. That's how it's been...and we'll get through this together, alright?"

 

  
I blinked...and he was buried in his arms, the room turning grave with his crying.  
_"Then-...why won't you tell us the truth...? What did you do to her?"_  
A terrible Darkness chilled my body to the bone, my heart infected by the likes completely unknown and agonizing to me.

"I-...Ven...it was for the good of everyone, for us. I'm sure this is what she wa—"  
_"-Stop lying! Stop lying!! Why won't you say it!?"_ I could only stare, pitted between those endless pools of betrayal trailing off his cheeks, not letting go the shattered innocence he saw in me...

  
_"Tell us...about Strelitzia, admit it. You-...you **killed** her, didn't you?"_

At that word, the world was frozen: time, space, reality, dream, moving, and breathing...

 

"An innocent victim..." A crack was shown, growing by the second, "After all this time, we had a dirty traitor...I-...I never wanted history to repeat, you know...?"

"Em...w-"

"-There was _NOTHING_! There was nothing in the Book that said this would happen! So the Fortellers were crazy after all...Master Ava, I trusted you..."

 

The foundation started to quake.

"So...'partner'. How many kids did you kill to land this job?"

"-Blaine! There were no more than her! I promise you th-"

"It's cool, I get _that_...but an extra hand would've gone a long way..."

 

I was staring into a broken home this entire time.

I've been the infection, the hindrance, but I lied my way to the spotlight that blinded me.

 

_"Lauriam...I- I hate you...I hate you so much!"_

Still...what is this feeling eating me from the inside out?

 

I could only watch it fall, everything we built crumbling to the earth and oblivion.

Because...after all this time...

 

 

There was a knock...and very soon, the door creaked open.

_**"...I'm sorry I'm late. I've been looking for something and time got away from me..."** _

A figure in black peered in through the doorway, an empty, voided gaze staring towards the chaos in front of h-

I saw those eyes...staring into my soul...

_**"Oh...looks like I found it..."** _

 

 

And for the last time...I blinked.


End file.
